McDonnell Douglas DC-10
McDonald'sDonnell Douglas DC-10 or Douglas DC-10 was a trijets(triple engine aircraft). It was an aircraft that is similiar to Lockheed L1011 Tristar. Coincidentally the plane design is almost the same. But the second engine(near the vertical stabilizer) design of Lockheed L-1011 TriStar and McDonnell Douglas DC-10 is a little bit different. Also one of the crash of both aircraft had the same flight number(American airline flight 191 and Delta airline flight 191). McDonnell Douglas DC-10 was an successor of McDonnell Douglas DC-8 or Douglas DC-8. McDonnell Douglas DCcomic series-10 have a powerful engine and cheaper than Lockheed L1011 Tristar. Because of McDonnell Douglas DC-10 has a dangerous reputation and Boeing 777 is nicer and fancier than McDonnell Douglas MD-11DC-10, This aircraft is bankrupt and stop the production. Even this aircraft is banned for flying in Unites States. Also McDonnell Douglas DC-10 first flight gone wrong because of sudden cargo door explosion. It was American airline flight 96 and Turkish airline flight 981. History: McDonnell Douglas DC-10 was created to fix McDonnell Douglas DC-8 reputation. First sold: On the first sold. McDonnell Douglas DC-10 earn a safe reputation. It was introduced on American airline at 5 August 1971. Years and years and years: From 1968 until now, McDonnell Douglas DC-10 have been produced 386 unit. Now McDonnell Dougas DC-10 was developed into McDonnell Douglas MD-11. The DC-10 have so many varient. The varient are: # DC-10-10(passenger only) # DC-10-10CF(cargo and passenger) # DC-10-15(passenger onlymaybe) # DC-10-20 # DC-10-30 # DC-10-30CF # DC-10-30ER # DC-10-30AF # DC-10-40 # DC-10-50 # DC-10 Twin # KDC-10(Tankersunit produced) Accident!: Since the DC-10 is growing, there are so many "crashes", here are some DC-10 crash data: * Deadliest airline: Turkish airline(346 death) * Deadliest crash: Turkish airline flight 981(346 death) * Number of fatal accident involved in: 16 * Number of fatalities: 1,432 * Survival rate: 60.5% Because of American airline flight 191 crash. McDonnell Douglas DC-10 has a bad reputation. What is American airline flight 191 ?: American airline flight 191 is a fatal aircraft accident. American airline flight 191 is america worst disaster. That's why McDonnell Douglas DC-10 reputaton look bad. The National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) found that as the aircraft was beginning its takeoff rotation, engine number one (the left engine) separated from the left wing, flipping over the top of the wing and landing on the runway. As the engine separated from the aircraft, it severed hydraulic fluid lines that locked the wing's leading-edge slats in place and damaged a three-foot section of the left wing's leading edge. Aerodynamic forces acting on the wing resulted in an uncommanded retraction of the outboard slats. As the aircraft began to climb, the damaged left wing, with no engine, produced far less lift (stalled) than the right wing, with its slats still deployed and its engine providing full takeoff thrust. The disrupted and unbalanced aerodynamics of the aircraft caused it to roll abruptly to the left until it was partially inverted, reaching a bank angle of 112 degrees, before crashing in an open field by a trailer park near the end of the runway. The engine separation was attributed to damage to the pylon structure holding the engine to the wing, caused by improper maintenance procedures used at American Airlines.